


Play

by ChocoSMBondage



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Anal Sex, Long long tease, Lovers, M/M, Poor Karma, Poor Nagisa, Romance, Sex Toys, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoSMBondage/pseuds/ChocoSMBondage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karma decides to try some toys on Nagisa and things get hot...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Nagisa~, which would you prefer, Thailand or Morocco?”

With an innocent grin came this innocent question but both parties involved knew full well the hidden intentions and meaning. It was not the first time this question had popped up in their conversations and it seems that it would not be the last either.

“K-Karma! How about neither?”

Flustered and exasperated, Nagisa’s face became 3 shades lighter than usual causing his usual tint of red to seem darker than usual. In his distressed state, he tried to get Karma to dismiss the very idea. Without any idea why the latter was so obsessed with him changing his sex, the only thing Nagisa could do most of the time was to pull the plug on each cross-dress exploits and hope that Karma will move on to tease another target.

“Ehh~, so you do not want to have a vacation there? Not even in the future?”

Karma expressed his surprise as he started to whine. Again with an absolutely harmless follow up for any outsiders who have no clear idea of their relationship and the camouflaged aim. Stiff but stern, Nagisa shook his head with all his fragile might only to have Karma snicker before dropping the case.

The tension of what was to be a peaceful walk home had caused Nagisa to feel exhausted beyond his means as his chuckle in response was extremely hollow. Feeling the change, Karma swiftly grasped Nagisa’s hands – intertwining their fingers without care.

“K-Karma, we are still outside!”  

Feeling embarrassed, Nagisa started to searching frantically around them to see if they had been spotted. Despite it, he did not try to fight Karma’s grip instead he tightened his grip.

“Ah! Nagisa, drop my place later. I have something I want to show you.”

Once more, a pure question had made its way into their silent conversation. Apprehensive, Nagisa observed Karma. He had his signature smirk but it felt softer than usual. However those mischievous glints were still ever present in his eyes, in fact they seem to be worse than ever. Seeing that the situation is at hands odd and conjuring ways to politely turn Karma down was tough, without much of a reason and gut, Nagisa agreed before they headed off separately.

…..

As agreed, Nagisa rested his head on the edge of Karma’s bed before tunneling through for a more comfortable position on Karma’s sheets. The scent of Karma engulfed him and he felt his previous tension dissolve. The need to stay alert for any unwanted teases from Karma fell through as the latter was stalking around the house, searching for something; tantalizing.

There were still 3 months before their assassination deadline and their mid-terms had finally passed without much of a hitch. Still it was enough to have him exhausted mentally and lying on his boyfriend’s bed was not helping.

‘Maybe a nap should do the trick, considering how Karma was not coming back anytime soon.’

As soon as he mused and weighed his options of napping, he drifted off whilst snuggling further into the warm sheets.

…..

Feeling a breeze, Nagisa awoke to find Karma and his signature smug, staring at him. It sent shivers down as he tried to make out what was happening at the moment. He felt sore in his hand especially and took no notice of their odd position above his head.

It was only when he tried to adjust himself up, did he realise what had happened.

The sheets had slide off him, revealing his milky and delectable skin which still had a couple of faded discolorations from a few weeks before. His hands were tied to the bedpost, loose enough for him to be adjusted to any position Karma preferred and tight enough to keep him in place. As he tried to gather the gravity of the situation, he noticed how his legs felt free and there was no friction of any material constrictions.

“K-Karma! Why am I naked?”

Startled he was yet despite it, he was quivering in anticipation on what is to come next.

“Well, I got some new toys to try out on you.”

Karma shot Nagisa a glance and hidden in the sea of apricot were waves of lust and desire. It was a miracle how Karma managed to restrain himself until now. Shifting his graze embarrassment and awe, Nagisa finally took notice that Karma was half naked, flaunting his taunt and ripped body, not forgetting the tent in those loose sweats.

Feeling courageous and gutsy, Nagisa decided to elicit Karma considering that there is no easier way out of the situation.

Folding his arms in an edged and awkward manner as if to hid his flustered face, closing his eyes in a half-lidded manner and peering through with the same bashful, submissive allure, twisting his torso in a slight to make the sheets fall lower whilst trying to close his legs and cover his growing erection…

 In a hushed tone with their eyes locked onto one another…

“K-karma-kun, p-please be easy on me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma is still teasing poor Nagisa, or is it the other way around?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on it would be POVs, have fun reading!

This is unfair as I quivered in desire. His milky white skin is sending off soft glows and his eyes were practically begging me to bring him to heights higher than those we have pushed through. As if it were all just yesterday, I could still feel how soft and supple he felt when our skins came into contact, when he clung onto me through his orgasm, when we cuddled in the afterglow. A body made to fit mine perfectly, arching and filling in all my gaps – making us a whole.

His wantonness now, compared to one during our last session, is just raw and carnal; my favourite and my weakness.

This is unfair as he twists around to show a sense of humility before begging in an erotic whimper which he knew could have me over him in seconds. He had me playing to his tune, drawing out both our internal most basic animalistic need. Even the way he leers, an act that his normal innocent self would not even dare to do, it makes me want to throw aside my meticulous intent of torturing him till he feels numb; whereby a single touch on his skin can send him over the edge as he shudders due to overstimulation; it makes me want to just eat him whole and give in to his needs.

As I debated internally on how to react to this overly lewd boyfriend of mine, he seems to have decided to use his coy to his advantage.

 “K-karma, p-please do something. I… I want to feel you.”

This is unfair. It is just an hour into the evening, there is still a long night ahead of us. A long night ahead of me to slowly savour this exquisite treat of a boyfriend. Yet here I am, fighting to control my needs, suppressing them so that I would not end up tearing his sweet and cushy hole from overuse and overstimulation.

“K-karma, p-please. I beg of you.”

Another aphrodisiac coated mewl came out from his plump lips. It was enough to snap me out of my reverie and set on going through my plans when I caught sight of a tiny smirk from him.

Oh boy, he is in for a treat.

…..

“Nagisa, I thought I taught you the proper way to beg?”

It was time to beat my dearest at his own game for his pale complexion turned into a bright crimson, edging all the way till his neck. I kept my smug as I knew that no matter how lost Nagisa is, the only time he would really resort to offer himself would only if he was on his peak.

Before I could do a follow up or even tease my beloved further, he timidly stretched his long lean legs. As soon as he felt ready, he hesitantly opened himself for me; spreading his legs wide enough to expose his delicate arousal.

“K-karma, please. Devour this whore of yours. Tease this minx till I cannot come anymore. Milk me dry, Karma.”

With each word and pause, Nagisa would shift his legs in half-hearted attempts to either further expose himself or to cover up. Despite all he is doing, my beloved’s face is so heated up that it seems he would faint if any further stimulation was done.

This is getting out of hands…

“Since you asked, I shall properly fulfil your every desire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still quite rusty from not writing any M rated works in a while, so the tension might go on for a while.
> 
> If there is anything you prefer me to add or stop, please comment~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teases continues as things get heated up

…..

“A.a..ah...hh…”

Being the tease he is, Karma would lightly caress through my sensitive spots; a light ghost across my nipples, circling the skin before trailing his fingers along the side of my body. His cool skin felt chilling against my warm flustered skin. I shivered and tried to escape from his touches however he had me firmly pinned.

Satisfied with my reactions, he leaned down against my chest, nibbling on my nipples before lightly twisting them with his teeth. He would alternate between sucking, nibbling and licking, moving on from one to the other with the attention that he thinks they need. His hands had traveled down, palming my leaking erection before gently cupping my balls. Since hair was close to non-existence on me, it further enhanced the stimulation and sensitivity as my hard-on was exposed to the cooler surroundings.

Mildly pinching the scrotum, he would glide the remaining fingers around; circling and stroking whilst stirring my lust.

Blood pooled at my lower regions, making me leak as it slowly made its way down onto my flat stomach - pooling on it. Engrossed in his sensual administrations, I had not notice nor had I heard the low buzzing of the bullet vibe. The slick and silky lube covered vibe was faintly brought to the back of my ears – my most sensitive spot of all. I gasped and squeaked whilst trying to draw away from it.

However he caught me in a lip-lock and dominated me as I felt my body melt against his control and the tremors on my sensitive ears. As if he felt me giving in to his administrations, he dragged the vibrator away.

As he drags the vibrator across my body; across my nipples, he turns it up a notch. Next he would purposely let go of the vibrator for a split second so that it would torment my pleasure senses.

Soon the vibrator was brought down close to my groin. I was already thrashing about and wavering between moans and gasps. A thin line of saliva had formed after my intense domination by Karma.

The vibrator graced the base before tracing its way up to the head but stopped short at the frenulum. With a smug, Karma had the vibe on its maximum speed. This sudden vigor in tremor had caused me to come, spurting my first load against my stomach.

As the vibrator was still pulsating at its top speed, I kept ejaculating until there was nothing left and my dick was pulsing. My mind went blank, lust clouded my eyes, I felt myself gave in. My back had arched up and I gripped against the cuffs as if my life depended on it. My toes curled in angles I did not knew I could as I ended up spreading my legs further.

After my intense high, my body felt heavy and sluggish. I was gasping for air and tried to control my rapid heartbeats. I released my grip on the cuffs and could feel all my energy draining. The thin layer of sweat that coated me like a second skin began to slowly evaporate leisurely. Exhausted, I closed my drooping eyes as sleep gradually made its way in me; dulling the supposed violent vibrations and forgetting about how empty I felt.

“Come on, Nagisa. This is just the beginning, it is still too early to rest.”

Upon that comment, he had the vibe return to my frenulum, startling me as another huge wave of pleasure washed through my lethargic body.

“N…No more… Karma… Please...”

“Now, now, we cannot have our class top assassin collapse at this point in time? What happened to your stamina? Did Karasuma sensei not do anything to enhance your stamina?”

In normal situations, I would not fall for his provocations however my mind is in a haze as a result of an after effect of having an extreme orgasm.

In response, I bit back any words of plea and moaned. At this point, I have nothing to lose. Vocally expressing my enjoyment and gazing at him with lust and hunger, enticing him to take further actions to exhaust him and bring all to a stop.

“K..karma, how about I pleasure you too?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I borrowed a few paragraphs from a something I am currently working on. Well it can't be copyright if it is my own work.
> 
> If interested, feel free to check out my original series (plot might be slightly overused but the characters are) titled slipping at https://xnblithe.wordpress.com/
> 
> *shameless promotions*
> 
> That aside, I am getting back the hang of writing so please feel free to tell me which POV you would like to see or what you would like to see in the next chapter!!
> 
> Thanks!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the tease has come to an end! Or has it~

“Karma, could you free me?”

With the look of a pleading puppy, he pouted his lip whilst offering his still cuffed up hands to me. 

What a vixen, what a minx.

He knew that I was unable to resist those watery eyes and that delicious pout. Those sore and overly bitten plump lips, my favourite delicacy apart from his smooth ivory neck. He knew that with the heavy arousal that I am sprouting at this point, a little mewl from him would have me freeing him from his restraints. A little push was needed by him for me to his every bidding. 

Not wanting to free him too soon, I removed my sweats. When the sweats was gone, cold air started to assault me, making my warm member even more sensitive. With the image of him squirming to the vibrator and orgasming, I gently struck myself before pumping harder and faster. I had a hold on the bed top as I played with my gift right in front of my tied up lover. 

Those cute and high pitched moans that had engrained itself in my memory, the sudden jerks he would make when the vibrations hit his sweet spot, the look of abuse on his face…

However no matter how enticing it is to release at this moment, it is not what I want or desire. What I wanted was what comes after. Why jerk off to a memory when I have the real deal willing to have me devour him, lying defencelessly in front of me?

I want him. I want to mark him. More importantly, I want to tease him. 

And that was what I did. Trailing my fingers up his thin but lean body, spreading out the dried semen on his navel, tracing each and every hickey that I had left on the vast white canvas of his skin before circling his areola. He shivered but kept his pout in place, urging me to fasten my pace. As my fingers made their way to his lips, I gently traced it before he slowly opened his lips to lick on them. 

It was like a black hole as he sucked on them whilst twirling his tongue around each digit, giving them a thick but even coating. I would pull them out and he would oblige although it was not without using his eyes to silently beg for more. His blush had become a permanent fixture on his face as he closed his legs, trying to ease the raging arousal that was about to spill within seconds.

If he was about to release, I was in no better position. The hard on that I had, was starting to hurt. I wanted to spray all over my beloved’s writhing body, marking him, scenting him as mine. Every mewl that escapes his lips were enough to push me to my limit, so bad that I had to play images of the perverted tentacle being spying on us from meters away to retain control.

I was burning up with lust as my fingers spread his lips. His tongue hung from a corner as his expression screamed how hungry he was with his eyes stuck on my hard and slightly redden length. Just like his, I had been leaking badly. 

This was bad… very bad for my self-control…

Without further delay, I removed his restraints and tugged my favourite lips to my twitching shaft. He followed obediently. Our eyes met and in his, I could see how much he desired to taste my essence.

I held his face in place I continued to pump myself. Just as I was approaching my limit, he opened his mouth, in anticipation of catching my semen. With heavy lusted eyes, he met my eyes.

That was enough to push me over the edge as I released it all on his face, spraying in random spurts. I shuddered while he lapped around for any spurts that had missed his face before swallowing everything. 

Erotic

With the sexual tension getting thicker every moment, I spoke out in the lowest hustle I could as I tried to re-collect myself…

“Clean it.”

With half-lidded eyes and a face that is dripping, he replied with a raw, sketchy and used voice… it was so sexy that I thought I would cum once more.

“With pleasure, Karma~”

Eagerly, he cupped my length before lightly kissing the tip. From there, his tongue caressed my veiny length as I felt my arousal grow. Once he reached the base, he gave another kiss and sucked on it gently before proceeding to my balls. He massaged and gently cupped them, adding extra stimulation as he sucked and inhaled my musky scent. He lightly blew against my frenulum before once again alternating between sucking and licking. 

One hand stroke and rubbed my head while the other played with my balls. The stimulation was too great as I started to feel my legs becoming jelly. I am losing control. To re-establish it, I landed my hands on Nagisa’s head before gripping on his silky hair. I was trembling as his care and his hunger for me.

Just as I tried ways to calm myself down in an attempt to further savour the moment, I felt a warm cavern engulf my extremely sensitive member. I opened my eyes in surprise, although I had no idea when I had closed them, only to meet with the sight of Nagisa’s lips. They were being spread to cover my girth. 

So very erotic

Once more apart from alternating between sucking and licking my tip, his tongue would lightly trace my urethra opening. Stimulations upon stimulations were being thrown my way as I tried to maintain control. My grip on my beloved hair tightened. As if it were a sign, Nagisa become even more adventurous as he started to further engulf more of my length.   
Lost in the sea of stimulations and need, I lost all control as Nagisa started to deep throat me. Constraining his muscles to give an added pressure and pleasure, assaulting my senses till I was over the edge.

Just before I released for the second time, I decided to imprint the image of this delectable scene. When our eyes met once more, I knew immediately that Nagisa was enjoying this. He was enjoying how much control he has over my ejaculations and the amount of pleasure that I would feel.

Being rebellious, I pushed his face and had myself docked deep in him. It was times like this that I am grateful for him having zero gag reflexes. I could not imagine hurting this beloved angel, that is if there are not combat or bondage sessions. With my length deep in his throat, I utterly lost control as I came once more, spurting down the relaxed throat as Nagisa tried to swallow as much as he could.

Once I was done, I trembled before loosening my grip and removing myself from this warm cavern. Just as I took out my softened length, some of my come overflowed and were trickling down from the two corners of his mouth.

He was exhausted but oddly, shaking. I laid his limp body down, only to realise…

“My, my… Nagisa, I can’t believe you came!”

…..

There, the red hair smirked as he blew on the sensitive spot of the bluenette who shivered. The red hair had seemed victorious although there was nothing for him to gloat about, except the fact that he had just eaten the best meal after days of endurance. Peppering kisses against the shoulders of the totally spent bluenette, the real and relaxing grin on the red hair never left. 

For the two opposites that fought for different views and believes, for two different individuals that are gifted in different aspects; one brain and one assassin, they fit well with each other. They laid together basking in the afterglow as nothing but two lovers that were destined to be with one another – two halves of one whole.

With the scent of sex still remaining in the air despite both are content and exhausted, although…

The bluenette stirred from his position of the little spoon, reaching his hands behind to feel the softened member of the red hair. With a couple of pumps and dry humpings, he aligned the member to the rim of his dripping hole and exclaimed…

“K-karma, I feel empty. Make me feel full.”

Exhausted but delighted to fulfill the rare request, he thrusted in the awaiting hole and buried his entire length in the stretched opening. After waiting for his partner to adjust to the length and depth, he angled and shallow thrusted for the perfect spot – the prostate. 

As the advances turn aggressive and the bluenette is once more nothing but a moaning mess with a hoarse voice, the red hair answered with a deep whisper…

“Glady, Nagisa~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for this long overdue chapter but this is the end! I hope this will make up for the long wait!
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
